


The Dead Zone 7 - Revenge

by unaspectre



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-08-11
Updated: 2002-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-07 04:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10352712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unaspectre/pseuds/unaspectre
Summary: Spoilers: "The Curse", "Forever in a Day", "Fair Game", "Into the Fire","Out of Mind", "The Tok’ra", "Hathor"Series: The Dead ZoneSummary: On a planet Sha’re finds familiar, they must deal with SG-1’s past.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

The Dead Zone 7 - Revenge

 

<!--  
div.Section1  
{page:Section1;}  
\-->

##  The Dead Zone 7 - Revenge

##### Written by L. E. McMurray   
Comments? Write to us at [louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk](mailto:louiseellen@mcmurrayc.fsnet.co.uk)

 

  * SPOILERS: Hathor/The Tok'ra/Out of Mind/Into The Fire/Fair Game/Forever In A Day/The Curse 
  * SERIES: Seventh in The Dead Zone Series 
  * SUMMARY: On a planet Sha're finds familiar they must deal with SG1's past.
  * PG-13 [A] [D] 



* * *

“Do you know the one thing I really miss?” Charlie asked as they were sitting eating dinner.

“Not again,” Sha’re sighed in annoyance as Martouf groaned.

“What I really miss,” Charlie continued pretending he hadn’t heard, “Is chicken fried rice from my favourite restaurant.”

“Charlie,” Sha’re sighed, “Why must we go through this every few meals? Please stop it.”

“Why?” he asked innocently, “I’m just reminiscing.”  
”And driving us crazy in the process,” Martouf said.

“Come on, isn’t there something you really miss from home?” he asked.

“I miss my friends,” Martouf shrugged.

“You know what I miss,” Sha’re whispered softly.

Charlie grimaced, “Sorry Hon, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

“You have not upset me Charlie,” Sha’re told him, “I do not mind thinking of Dan’iel. But please stop talking about Earth food. It makes what we are eating very…”

“Plain? Awful? Disgusting?” Charlie suggested.

“Thanks,” Martouf grimaced, “I won’t cook again.”

“It is better than my cooking,” Sha’re told him with a smile.

“But never as good as mine,” Charlie teased.

“Are we all finished?” Martouf asked, “We should move.”

                        *********************************************

Sha’re shivered as they stepped from the Stargate. Looking around she saw a pyramid that clearly showed damage from an explosion even at this distance. Around them was battle-scarred ground and Sha’re frowned. She didn’t like the feel of the place nor the sensation she was getting in the pit of her stomach.

“Sha’re, you okay?” Charlie asked seeing her look.

“I do not like this place,” she murmured, “It feels wrong.”

“There are Tok’ra tunnels here,” Martouf said, “I can see the entrance.”

“What?” Charlie asked, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” Martouf smiled, “Come on. Let’s go and see if there are any Tok’ra here.”

Sha’re shivered unsure. There was something about this place that bothered her completely but she didn’t know what it was.

 “There was one hell of a fight around here,” Charlie mentioned, “Check out the glider.”

Martouf nodded, “I think the Jaffa lost. Look at the bodies lying around here.”

Sha’re stopped suddenly. Explosions, blood, shouting, fear. 

“They were here,” she gasped reaching out to steady herself.

“Who?” Charlie asked catching her arm. 

“Dan’iel and SG1,” she whispered, “I remember it.”

“Are you sure?” Martouf asked her.

Sha’re nodded, “I cannot remember much but I remember the fight. The Tauri won.”

“That would be a good guess,” Charlie said, “Let’s look at the tunnels and if you remember anymore tell us.”

“I shall,” she nodded.

They headed towards where the tunnels lay in the hill led by Martouf but Sha’re found she knew where she was going anyway. She hadn’t lost the sick feeling that filled her, something bad had happened to Daniel here. She knew it but didn’t know what and was certain she didn’t want to know.

Martouf jumped down into the hole, Sha’re followed dropping lightly to the ground then Charlie joined them.

“Wow,” Charlie whispered, “This is amazing.”

“Colonel O’Neill had pretty much the same reaction,” Martouf laughed, “You should see them being destroyed.”

“Very cool,” Sha’re smiled as Martouf looked at her surprised, “That was what Teal’c said.”

“You’re right,” Martouf said looking at her just realising that she really did have memories from her husband, “Did you remember anything else yet?”

She shook her head, “Nothing else. I just do not like it here.”

“We’ll look for any sign of the Tok’ra then move on as quickly as possible,” Martouf promised.

“Thank you,” she said, “Which way do we go?”

Martouf pointed the way.

 Walking through the tunnels Sha’re could hear weapons fire on the edge of her consciousness. As more memories rose within her mind pain stabbed her in the leg. Sha’re cried out and Charlie caught her as her leg gave way below her.

“What’s wrong?” Martouf demanded.

“My leg,” she gasped in pain, “I feel like someone has shot me.”

“Let’s have a look,” Charlie said, placing her to sit against the wall before checking her leg. All he could see was a slight redness, “It’s fine.”

“Dr Jackson was injured on this planet,” Martouf said, “I remember being told about it when they escaped from their imprisonment.”

“Stop,” Charlie snapped, “Rewind and give us the full story.”

“SG1 were ambushed and abducted by a Goa’uld,” Martouf started.

“Hathor?” Sha’re asked thoughtfully.

Martouf nodded grimly, “Teal’c spent three weeks in the infirmary while the rest of SG1 were missing.”

“Get to the point,” Charlie said.

“The Goa’uld Hathor captured them and tried to get information on the Tauri’s defences by pretending they had been frozen for years. However they worked out the deception so Hathor decided to do something else.”

“She tried to place a Goa’uld in O’Neill,” Sha’re took over, “Correct?”

“Yes,” Martouf nodded, “To cut a long story short.”

“Too late,” Charlie sighed.

“Several SG teams saved them and Hathor was killed,” Martouf finished, “But during the fight Dr Jackson was injured in his leg.”

“You’re probably having a phantom reaction to it,” Charlie told Sha’re.

“Hathor,” Sha’re murmured, “There is something about that name that chills me.”

“Don’t worry about it too much,” Martouf said, “From what I know Hathor had quite a fixation on Dr Jackson. You are probably just getting a reaction to that.”

Sha’re looked disquieted but nodded.

“Think you can walk?” Charlie asked her.

“The pain has faded,” Sha’re said taking his help to stand testing her leg gingerly, “I can move on.”

Martouf led them taking twists and turns apparently at random.

“How do you know where you’re going?” Charlie asked.

“All Tok’ra tunnels have a similar layout,” Martouf explained, “After several decades you learn it very well.”

Charlie chuckled at the joke before gasping in amazement as they entered the Goa’uld base, “Holy Hell.”

Martouf led them through the halls of the base; they entered one door and stopped dead seeing the next room.

“Why do I suddenly feel like I’m home?” Charlie breathed, “This is incredible.”

Sha’re was looking around in shock, “This is what the SGC looks like,” she said, “But why is it like this?”

“This was part of the deception,” Charlie deduced, “Make them think they’re in the base then get info out of them that way.”

Sha’re shivered and started walking, Charlie and Martouf following her. They entered a new room that was blackened from an explosion but was very similar.

“The Gateroom,” Charlie murmured, “You never realise how much you miss a place until you see it again.”

“Hold,” a voice ordered them making them all turn in surprise.

Behind them were several Jaffa and a woman. Her face was covered with a silver mask but her bright red hair was clearly visible.

“Hathor,” Martouf grimaced.

Sha’re took one look at the Goa’uld before the noise in her head overwhelmed her and she collapsed into Charlie’s arms.

                        *********************************************

“How many prisons is this?” Charlie asked as he paced.

Martouf shrugged as he knelt beside Sha’re who was still unconscious, “I’m worried about a few things.”

“Like what?”

“Hathor can control men,” Martouf told him, “Yet she hasn’t tried to control you.”

Charlie shrugged, “What else is worrying you?”  
Martouf looked at Sha’re, “Her memories of Hathor or more accurately what Dr Jackson’s memories are doing to her.”

“You know what’s going on don’t you?” Charlie accused, “Tell me.”

Martouf sighed, “Hathor was imprisoned on Earth by Ra until a few years ago when she was released by a team of archaeologists. She found her way to the Stargate and the SGC, once there she placed all the men under her control.”

“Including Daniel.”

“She chose him as her new Pharaoh,” Martouf explained, “Her chosen beloved.”

“I think I have a horrible feeling where this story is going,” Charlie said gently placing a hand on Sha’re’s forehead.

Martouf nodded, “She used him to create more Goa’ulds by taking his DNA.”

“How did they get away from her?” Charlie asked feeling sick to his stomach.

“Major Carter, Teal’c and the female members of the SGC,” Martouf informed him, “We were told O’Neill had killed Hathor by throwing her into the cryogenic liquid used to freeze them.”

“Well look like she’s not really dead,” Charlie sighed, “Jack usually isn’t that careless. Look, if Sha’re is remembering all that happened to her husband at the hands of this bitch this could turn pretty nasty.”

“We just have to wait until she wakes up to find out what’s going on in her mind,” Lantesh joined the conversation, “Sha’re may know a way out of this.”  
”Or she could be sent insane with all this extra baggage that’s in there,” Charlie snapped, “Think about it. She has all these memories that aren’t her own and from what you two have said they aren’t very pleasant.”

“Sha’re is strong,” Martouf reminded him, “She’s survived a great deal, she can survive this.”

“If we survive Hathor.”

Sha’re placed a hand to her head as consciousness returned. Trying to sit up she felt slightly dizzy and sick.

“Hon?” Charlie asked, “Sha’re, how do you feel?”  
She muttered something at him in her native language.

Charlie turned to Martouf, “What did she say?”  
Martouf could scarcely stop the smile spreading over his face, “You really don’t want to know.”

Charlie looked at him suspiciously before turning back to Sha’re who had managed to pull herself to sit up.

“I am fine,” she waved him away, “I just feel slightly nauseous.”

Charlie reached out to give her a hand to stand up but she pulled away from him sharply, “No. I do not need help.”

She moved away from them into the corner trying to walk off her nausea. What she had remembered from Daniel’s memories made her want to curl up into a ball and hide away. Knowing what this thing had done to him, that knowledge meant she wanted to scream, scream so loud and long that it would take away the pain she was feeling. She kept to the other side of the cell away from Martouf and Charlie, she didn’t want to pull away from them but just now she was scared what she would do. 

They all turned as the door clanged open and several Jaffa marched in. Each was grabbed and they were forced to a throne room.

                        *********************************************

Hathor looked down on them radiating smug satisfaction beneath her mask.

“Each of you have been blended yet only one remains so,” she said as she walked in front of them.

Stopping in front of Sha’re, Hathor smiled viciously her mask creasing, “You are very beautiful. Young, yet not too young,” she walked around Sha’re who kept herself rigid, “You would be perfect for our new host.”

“That shall not happen,” Sha’re snapped.

“It shall,” Hathor told her icily, “Then your friend shall become host to our new servant,” she slid her hand into the Jaffa standing next to her removing a fully-grown symbiote that hissed and spat at them.

“It has her eyes,” Sha’re said to Charlie.

Hathor turned and stared at her when Sha’re echoed Jack O’Neill’s words but before she could reply a Jaffa ran into the room kneeling before Hathor.

“My Queen,” he grovelled, “The ship of Osiris approaches.”

Hathor smiled, “The moment it lands I want onboard. I want all of Osiris’s followers and I want him dead.”

The Jaffa nodded.

Hathor turned back to her prisoners, “Place them back within their cell. I shall move bodies once I control the fleet of Osiris.”

They were pushed out of the room but Sha’re fell. The Jaffa pulled her up and forced her from the room nobody noticing what she had taken.

                        *********************************************

“Wonderful,” Charlie cried when they were returned to their cell, “Back in prison again with psycho-bitch wanting to stick a snake in both mine and Sha’re’s heads and now we have another snake-head coming to join the party.”

“Osiris can’t be coming,” Martouf said pacing, “It’s impossible.”  
Charlie turned on him, “Why?”

“Osiris and his Queen Isis were imprisoned on Earth,” he explained.

“Like Hathor was?” Sha’re asked sarcastically, “You forget the people of Earth enjoy digging things up. It is my husband’s profession.”

“She has a point,” Charlie jumped in, “Look, instead of having a history lesson let’s wait till this place is history.”

“I can help with that,” Sha’re smiled sliding out a pain stick from under her jacket, “I managed to pick this up when I fell.”

Charlie and Martouf smiled at her.

“You’re becoming quite the thief,” Charlie told her.

Sha’re smiled and went to the lock pressing the device against it melting the lock.

They walked softly through the corridors Martouf in the lead.

“We should get to the Stargate,” he said.

“No,” Sha’re argued, “We have to stop Hathor.”

“Look Hon I know this thing did something to Daniel but we have to get out of here,” Charlie told her.

“Charlie,” Sha’re turned on him, “Hathor is very dangerous. If she gains power again the Tauri will be in great jeopardy. She will ignore the treaty that protects Earth.”

“Sha’re’s right,” Martouf said, “We have to stop her.”  
Charlie sighed, “Cleaning up Jack’s bad work. Okay, what’s the plan?”

“I am supposed to have plan?” Sha’re sighed.

Both men stared at her.

“I was joking,” she told them, “We must stop her taking over the forces of Osiris.”  
”We help Osiris?” Martouf asked incredulously.

“No,” Sha’re sighed, “We just stop Hathor.”

“Let’s get back to the tunnels and we can make a plan,” Lantesh suggested.

They agreed and moved quickly to the Tok’ra tunnels thankfully not being seen.

                        *********************************************

Finding their packs were they had left them in the tunnels Sha’re hunted through them arming them all with zat guns.

“We just find her and kill her,” Sha’re said viciously. 

“Sha’re,” Charlie said, “You’re not killing her.”  
”Charlie, you are not stopping me,” she retorted.

“Yes, I am,” he replied, “Sha’re, I won’t let you destroy the goodness inside you because of that thing. She hurt Daniel I know but if you do this you become like her.”

“I am not her,” Sha’re snapped.

“No,” he said softly, “You are a sweet, loving woman who has someone who loves you. But there is something within you that will be destroyed if you kill her and I’m not going to let the Gould take any more from you.”

“Charlie,” Sha’re said sharply, “If I get the chance, I shall kill Hathor.”

Martouf and Charlie followed Sha’re through the halls of the ship. Charlie grabbed her pulling her behind a pillar as Jaffa marched by them.

“I know you’re pissed,” he muttered, “But could you please try and keep a low profile.”

Sha’re turned an angry glare onto him.

“I think it’s safe,” Martouf whispered interrupting, “Let’s move.”

Sha’re took the lead her anger burning within her blotting out all rational thought.

“She’s not thinking straight,” Charlie whispered, “If we have to we do whatever it takes to make sure she doesn’t kill Hathor.”

“Sha’re has every possible reason for wishing the Goa’uld dead,” Lantesh reminded him.

“Yeah, but to do it,” Charlie sighed, “I’m not going to let her destroy part of who she is. Sha’re has never killed anyone herself. I’m sure Ammonet did but she never has. I won’t let her.”

Martouf nodded, “We’ll help you.”

“Good,” Charlie muttered as they caught up with her, “Sha’re, if we split we have a better chance.”

“No,” she disagreed, “We stay together Charlie. We do not separate at all.”

He nodded, “Okay.”

Martouf motioned them forward, “There’s a place we can hide until they come.”

He led them into a small space which although it was very cramped they had a very good view of the meeting room.

After almost an hour Hathor strode in.

“We never expected to see you again,” Hathor said to the Gould that followed her, “And in a body like that.”

“I like this body,” Osiris said smoothly, “She is very young, very strong and I like her. Besides she has a connection to the one who has my Queen.”

Hathor laughed, “Ah yes, the wonderful Isis. We assume you will be giving her that body once you have found her. Have you chosen your new host?”

“Oh yes,” Osiris smiled viciously, “He who keeps my Queen from me shall become my new host. He is perfect.”

“It shall be hard to do that once your forces ally themselves with us,” Hathor told Osiris.

Osiris glared at Hathor, “My forces serve one God. Me. You were put in that prison for a reason my dear Hathor and you shall return to one before I give you anything.”

The room was filled with Jaffa each pointing weapons at the others.

“This is suicide,” Charlie muttered, “Look at them.”

“I know her,” Sha’re whispered, “I know the host of Osiris.”

“How?” Martouf asked.

“I do not know,” she sighed, “This is awful. I cannot deal with all of this. I have the memories of two people in my mind, three if you count Ammonet. I feel like my head is about to burst.”

“Sha’re,” Martouf said softly, “You have to relax. Remember who you are and that will help. Trust me.”

“Let’s see how this plays out,” Charlie said, “Maybe they’ll kill each other and we won’t have to do a thing.”

Hathor laughed, “We are both in need of things Osiris.”

“What do I need?”

“Help,” Hathor said, “We know more about the Earth’s defences than anyone.”  
Osiris laughed, “No you don’t. My host knows more about that and she had no idea that the Stargate even existed.”

“Then we are sure you are aware of Earths teams,” Hathor said, “Especially the one designated SG1.”

“I have heard of them,” Osiris said.

“We know them intimately,” Hathor smiled self satisfied, “Colonel Jack O’Neill, Major Samantha Carter, Teal’c and of course our beloved Dr Daniel Jackson.”

“Daniel Jackson?” Osiris asked, “We may very well have a common objective. He is the one who holds my queen.”

“A truce then,” Hathor suggested.

A vicious smile appeared in Osiris’ face, “A truce.”

                        *********************************************

“Great a treaty,” Charlie muttered, “This is worse than Hathor taking over Osiris forces. What is it with Daniel and female Goulds by the way?”

“Sha’re, do you know how you know the host of Osiris?” Martouf asked, ignoring Charlie.

She shook her head, “It is just a flash. It feels like before.”

“Before?” Lantesh asked.

“Before me,” Sha’re said, “Before the Stargate. Dan’iel knew her once.”

“Okay, we kill Hathor,” Charlie said, “We don’t touch Osiris.”

“Why?” Lantesh asked, “I don’t want to harm the young woman but if we remove Osiris from the field we could save many people.”

“No,” Sha’re said, “Trying to remove Hathor will be hard enough. We do that and we leave.”

“She’s right,” Charlie said, “We have to get rid of Hathor.”

“Then let’s do it,” Martouf said.

“Hold,” a Jaffa shouted seeing them.

Charlie pushed Martouf out of the road of a staff blast before diving back behind a wall. Sha’re dropped before firing her zat at the guard hitting him once. 

“Come on,” she said moving them away, “We must get to Hathor.”

“She’s a little too focussed on this,” Charlie muttered.

“We can’t blame her for it,” Martouf said, “The connection she has with her husband is most unusual. Knowing what he was put through by Hathor is hurting her and she needs to find some way to stop that.”

“Martouf,” Charlie stressed, “I’m not going to let her kill the Gould. Even if I have to knock her unconscious.”

“Hurry,” Sha’re snapped at them.

They caught up with her flanking her. They walked into the room where Hathor was preening herself.

“Turn around,” Sha’re snapped pointing the zat at her, “I want you to know who has killed you.”  
”We are Hathor,” the Goa’uld replied, “We have risen from the grave many times.”

“Not this time,” Sha’re replied coldly, “You hurt the one I love and you shall pay for it.”

“Sha’re I won’t let you do this,” Charlie said, “Do you think Daniel would want this?”

“Daniel?” Hathor mused before her eyes widened in realisation and she laughed, “You are the wife. We are honoured to have the one our beloved betrayed for us here.”

Sha’re’s eyes narrowed to a slit as she glared at the Gould, “You hurt him. Now I shall hurt you.”  
Before she could fire Charlie let out two blasts killing the Gould.

“Charlie,” she snapped.

“I told you I wouldn’t let you do it,” he said softly before he let loose one more shot disintegrating the body, “Let’s get out of here.”

When he went to move Sha’re from the room she turned on him, “Do not touch me.”

Taking a hold of Sha’re’s arm Martouf moved them out of the room and back to the tunnels. When they got there they retrieved their packs and started to the Stargate.

                        *********************************************

They sat eating dinner in silence; the new planet was quiet and bare.

 “Sha’re,” Charlie said, “I did the right thing. Daniel would never want you to kill for him.”  
”I know my husband,” she replied coldly.

“So did I,” he sighed, “He reveres all life and he would never have wanted you to do that. I know you’re mad at me Sha’re but I would do it again in a second.”

“Charlie, I do not need your protection.”

“When it comes to something like this,” Charlie said, “You do.”

Her eyes glinted angrily, “Goodnight.”

As she went to her tent both men sighed.

“It’ll take time,” Martouf told him, “But she’ll calm down.”

“I hope so,” Charlie sighed, “Goodnight you guys.”

“Goodnight Charlie,” Martouf nodded as he went to his tent.

“This is going to make things very difficult for the next while,” Lantesh said.

“We’ll just have to ride it out,” Martouf replied, “And hope they become friends again soon.”

 Sha’re lay in her tent the tears she had cried drying on her cheeks. She hated the Goa’uld so much. For all they had done to her and now for all they had done to the man she loved. Shifu had somehow opened a window within her mind where Daniel’s mind had touched hers during that brief moment and as much as she took comfort in the feel of his presence she didn’t want to know everything that had hurt him. She only wanted the reminder of his love for her and a connection to the life she wanted back.

Charlie taking the opportunity to hurt Hathor away from her made her angry but he was right. Daniel would never want her to do that even for him.

Closing her eyes and hugging her pillow tightly she sighed, “I love you Dan’iel and I shall find my way back to you. I will.”

 

**The End**

  


* * *

> My main idea during this series it seems is let's torture them. Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing. Hope you enjoy and all feedback is welcome as always.

* * *

>   
> © August, 2002. The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television, Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd. Partnership. This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment. All other characters, the story idea and the story itself are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
